Biohazard: Last Escape
by KinjiroTsukasaLOTR
Summary: Lex may seem like your average 18 year old girl, but what lies behind her exterior remains unknown. Mysteries and stories unfold as the plot thickens. Is there more to everything than what it seems? What is Umbrella really up to? Please R&R, No Flames.


Biohazard: Last Escape  
  
A Resident Evil (Biohazard) Fan Fiction  
  
Written By Kinjiro Tsukasa  
  
Chapter 1: It's Never Over  
  
The lights of the long marble hallway flickered eerily, until they all-together quit and all was left in pitch black. All that could be heard in the silent halls, was the sound of approaching, sprinting footsteps which echoed through out the darkness. The footsteps grew slightly faster and slightly louder as the owner of those steps slammed through the the door at the end of the hall and ran quickly towards the other end. The shadowy figure could be made out slightly in the dark, empty hallway. It could be seen that it was a somewhat tall, slim figure of a girl, but her features still could not be entirely made out. She turned swiftly around back towards the end of the hall she had come from, and pulled out a pair of automatic pistols as she did...  
  
Silence...  
  
Gently she set her left auto back into its holster and leaned a bit to the left. She reached out her hand and flicked on the light switch, only to find that nothing happened. "Great..." she said in a low, sarcastic tone. She put the other auto back in its holster, still keeping a suspicious eye on the door behind her. She turned back around and reached her hand out for the doors handle, but stopped. There was a screeching sound from the direction in which she had come from, and she slowly turned back around. The sound of screeching was now combined with the sound of clinking metal. Her eyes glanced around the entire hall, and landed on one thing... The vents...  
  
She walked closer to it, her guns still in their holsters. She stood directly beneath the vent, and heard now nothing. But still, she knew it was something... Finally, turning back around, she nonchalantly slipped out her autos again. Making one step, and with a loud 'clank' from behind her, she quickly spun around and fired at what was beneath her, now lying dead on the floor. "Come out, come out... wherever you are..." she said with a wicked grin as she ran back toward the end of the hallway and threw open the door.  
  
In front of her eyes was an old, zombie-infested computer lab. "Fun fun..." she said to herself as she spun her autos around her hands and pumped the zombies around her full of lead. When all were dead on the floor, she spun her right auto and blew off the smoke. Re-holstering her precious guns, she walked over to a computer, and hunched herself over the desk to look at it. Wiping off some dust and coagulated blood, she saw a prompt for a password. "Faaabulous..." She pulled out the chair, and wiping off some spiders, she sat down. She pulled out the keyboard for the old computer and tried various series of numbers and letters. She remembered earlier finding a document that stated the code, but she had not taken it with her. "Agghhh... it was... 2..8..5... something..." After a few more moments of trying different codes, a beep of approval was heard and a door to her left let out a click as the latch unlocked. Then came the all-too-familiar sound of a computerized female voice, stating that the self-destruct sequence had been activated. She quickly jumped up and ran over to the chrome door.  
  
Running through, she found herself in front of another chrome door with a numeric lock on it. Quickly she entered the five digit access code, in which she had memorized from reading before. Inside, all that was in that large, circular room, was a stand set in the center of it. Upon that stand was something so small, it would not have been thought to be so valuable. Running over to the center stand, she heard again the computerized female voice. "5 minutes until self destruct, all personnel, please evacuate immediately, 5 minutes until self destruct." it sounded. The girl went to grab what was set on the center stand, but was grabbed from behind by something she could not see. Thrown roughly down onto the floor, she looked up to see something far more terrible than any zombie, licker, or hunter. It was about 7 feet tall and in a color of a blue so deep, it was nearly black. It's eyes were that of a fiery red, and spikes had burst from its body. "Holy Sh--!" she started before she jumped back up and pulled out her autos. Aiming quickly but carefully she pumped all of her ammo into the sucker. Finally, slowly, it hunched over and fell dead to the floor. Letting out a sigh of relief, she ran over and grabbed the vile which sat atop the stand. Putting it in her small black bag in which was upon her back, she sprinted to the other side of the circular room.  
  
Thrusting open the door she came to an empty room. Suddenly, a single light turned on. "Very good Lex..." said a male voice from her right. She looked quickly over to him at the sound of his voice as he continued, "You passed the test..." Completely shocked, she walked over to him. "Test?! This whole thing was a TEST!?!" she shouted, enraged.  
  
The man walked a bit closer to her. "You don't expect that I would send you on such an important mission if you were not ready." Calming down a bit, she spoke now in a lighter tone. "So when am I going on the real mission, Leo?" she asked him. "You will be notified. But you passed this test with flying colors. Go home and relax, Lex. We'll contact you and let you know when you're services are needed. But remember your goal on this mission. You MuSt stop Umbrella from whatever they are planning. You MuSt bring their corporation burning down." he finished. Stepping into the light and then turning to face him, she lowered the sunglasses she had been wearing, and replied in a low tone, with a mysterious smile, "Not a problem…"  
  
A/N 2: Ah, yes yes, I know, the first chapter is a bit short, but it's pretty much of a prelude of what is to come. Please R&R. Believe me, the story gets better as it goes on… 


End file.
